Archiwum:Cień Imperium: Rozdział 8
Wyruszywszy o świcie na Keldac z imperialnej Zety dwa 74-Z, które prowadzili agenci wywiadu udali się w pogoń za Mandalorianinem, który o tej porze miał jechać do bazy ukrytej na powierzchni planety. Gdy dojechali na miejsce, zapiali w datapadzie koordynaty i makrolornetką dokładnie obejrzeli lokalizację, nic nie znaleźli oprócz metalowej grodzi i niewielkiego hangaru. Dwa imperialne ścigacze powróciły do Zety, z której próbowali połączyć się z Korem Feryi. – Słucham. – Powiedział Tokkas'si po odebraniu połączenia. – Sir, namierzyliśmy bazę Mandalorian na Keldac. Nie wydaje się ona zbyt wielka, jednak w rzeczywistości może być to duży podziemny kompleks. – Odrzekł Lindan. – Rozumiem, za godzinę pojawi się pluton uderzeniowy. – Poinformował admirał. – Oczywiście. – Odpowiedział i rozłączył się. Prom stał niecałe dwa kilometry od obozu Mandalorian, który, jak pech sprawił, był wyposażony w zaawansowane przechwytywacze sygnału, więc złapali rozmowę. Pomogło im to w przygotowaniu obrony. Ordo wciąż siedział w celi, zakuty w kajdany. Codziennie mu je rozkuwali, aby miał w jaki sposób jeść, a jedzenie było ohydną, szarą i gęstą papką, zrobioną z nie wiadomo czego. Nie miał już nadziei na ratunek, jednak coś tam mu w głowie iskrzyło, że admirał, którego poznał przed laty coś planuje, aby go wyzwolić. I faktycznie to iskrzenie było zgodne z prawdą, jednak inna siła zupełnie go odciągała od tej ewentualności. Do celi podszedł ten sam Mandalorianin co zawsze, Ordo udało się podsłuchać, że jego imię to Feendar i tak samo jak on sam należy do klanu Ordo. Feendar zaprowadził go do tego samego pomieszczenia, w którym przesłuchiwał łowcę jego własny ojciec. I tak było ponownie, Mandalorianin opuścił pomieszczenie, które spowiła ciemność, a następnie przyszedł ojciec w blasku włączonych świateł. – Imperialni już tu zmierzają. – Powiedział. – A ja przez te dni usiłowałem przemyśleć całą sprawę. Zrozumiałem w końcu, że... Że to ja was zradziłem. Domyśliłem się, że zarówno ta cała Rebelia i Imperium są równie złe, ale my chcemy przywrócić dawną chwałę Mandalorian. Proszę cię synu, przyłącz się do nas, razem zniszczymy wszystkich, a Mandalorianie znów będą potęgą na skalę całej galaktyki! – Przemówił do Casiana ojciec. – Nie ma na to szans. – Odpowiedział łowca. – Co ty wygadujesz? Jak to nie ma? – Normalnie, nie ma. Imperium przecież zniewoliło prawie cały lud, tylko nieliczni dostali się do elitarnych oddziałów, ale miliony ludzi, albo są martwi, albo pracują w kopalniach całymi dobami. Po tych słowach ojciec na chwilę zamilkł, zastanawiał się nad słowami syna. Ponownie zaczął mówić. – W twoich słowach ukrywa się dużo prawdy, ale szanse na przywrócenie blasku i chwały Mandalorian nadal są. Rozmowę przerywa wejście lidera grupki Mandalorian do pomieszczenia, a właściwie sąsiedniego pomieszczenia oddzielonego jedynie oknem. Postać w mocno różniącym się beskar'gamem od innych buntowników zaczęła wypowiadać swoje słowa. – Zakończcie tą nudnawą rozmówkę. Ryen, nie zmienisz go, on jest zaślepiony propagandą, a w dodatku Imperium przyniosło mu mnóstwo kredytów... A co do samego ciebie, Vel'kri mówi, że nie jesteś nam już dłużej potrzebny, wpływy w rejonie Huttów są wystarczająco duże, a ty więcej nie zdołasz pomóc. – Vel'kri to idiota, dziwię się, że nadal go słuchasz... – Droidy już się tobą zajmą. – Zakończył, po czym przeszedł przez metalową grodź. W pomieszczeniu otworzyło się kilku otworów, przez które wyskoczyły nowoczesne i niesamowicie skuteczne droidy-zabójcy typu VC-79. Na orbicie Keldac wyskoczył niszczyciel, który wysłał kilka promów typu Sentinel w pobliże siedziby "Nowych Mandalorian". Pluton uderzeniowy opuścił maszyny i prędko ruszył w stronę siedziby terrorystów. Działanie przebiegło dość szybko, mimo straty prawie wszystkich żołnierzy Imperium, Mandalorianie zostali pokonani. Gdy szturmowcy dotarli do pokoju przesłuchań, akurat toczyła się walka ojca i syna z morderczymi droidami. Dówódca z najważniejszymi ludźmi zdołał uciec. | Klasa = Imperium | Poprzedni = Cień Imperium: Rozdział 7 | Następny = Cień Imperium: Rozdział 9 }} Kategoria:Cień Imperium/Opowiadania